


INTERSTELLEROTICA: A Tale of Seduction in Space

by CalamityCain



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Rock Music RPF
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Space, Bondage, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rescue Missions, Tentacle Rape, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityCain/pseuds/CalamityCain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When intergalactic mercenaries Mick and Lou end up rescuing a mysterious, alluring alien during one of their missions, they get a bit more than they bargained for.</p>
<p>"The flimsiest of plots, just substantial enough to hold all that juicy sex together. Three stars" - Extraterrestrial Times</p>
<p>"A story  that claims to be modelled on corny 70's science fiction, but that has zero science and only a little fiction of questionable quality. Don't waste your time" - The Space Monocle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Take No Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> This pointless but fun exercise, simply titled "spacesmut.doc" in my folder of semi-abandoned works, sat gathering dust for quite a while until about two days ago when I finally went at it and finished the last chapter. (Still not totally happy with it -- but I never am with most of my writings.) I have my darling to thank for encouraging me to pick it up again. You can visit her quality Bowie blog at stolen-guitar.tumblr.com

SOMEWHERE IN THE DEEP OF SPACE

intrepid adventurers Mick Jagger and Lou Reed are traversing the far corners of the galaxy to take down a gang of monstrous creatures that many others have failed to defeat. They land on a dark, humid planet where a crumbling city has been sucked bare of resources by a few insatiable overlords, and all but a few pathetic creatures have fled to other realms.

 

After nearly two days, Mick and Lou stumble upon a towering castle that once was magnificent but now threatens to fall into disrepair, its decaying walls encrusted with drying slime.

 

As Lou starts making snarky remarks about interior decoration, Mick says “Shhh – do you hear that?”

 

Sure enough, there are growling suckling noises, obscene wet sounds that make their hairs curl, coming from some inner chamber. They’ve found their target.

 

They know the drill by now; the adrenaline surge, hearts pounding like drums even as they steady their breaths and move like shadows. Once they led peaceful nondescript lives. This is what they live for now.

 

But as they’re poised to carry out their plan of attack, they hear something else. A voice of another creature…the faint urgent cries of someone in distress. “I think the mission just got complicated,” Lou says.

 

Mick grimly adjusts his ray gun. “The mission remains the same,” he replies. “Take no prisoners. We ain’t leaving till every tentacle-head is dead.”

 

They slip into the huge, odious chamber, sticking to the shadows. The first creature they see has its back turned – all that is visible is a grossly swollen grey-green blob. Then it twists around slightly, and they can see numerous slime-coated appendages emerging from its head.

 

Lou takes aim and prepares to fire. But then something stops him: there is someone trapped in the monster’s tentacles. “Mick,” he whispers, “remember what I said about things being complicated?”

 

Mick lowers his gun and scowls. “Shit.”

 

The creature in distress is pale, slender and androgynous, possibly male. Beneath a shock of flame-coloured hair a golden circular sigil adorns his forehead, marking him as some kind of alien royalty. He is dressed in a tight shimmering outfit, most of which has been ripped to shreds by his captors who have trapped his limbs and rendered him immobile.

 

Another tentacled monstrosity joins the first and begins prying his legs apart. One of the appendages snakes in between his thighs. He thrashes and cries out in vain.

 

“Gods be damned, Mick,” Lou hisses. “I think they’re trying to mate with him.”


	2. Action And Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it wasn't already evident in the first chapter, nothing in this story should be taken very seriously at all.

“Alright, Lou,” Mick says on the edge of his breath. “We’re gonna take ‘em from behind instead.”

 

“Yeah, uh; I think that’s precisely what they’re doing to him.” The second monster has begun penetrating the lovely redhead from the other end, drawing out a cry that is a strange mix of horror and…arousal?

 

There is no time to question things further. With a boost from his hydrauliser, Mick leaps onto the back of the nearest monster and delivers two plasma blasts right into its skull. Lou does the same to the its companion. But they realise very soon that it will take more than that to penetrate the thick, blubbery skin.

 

Roaring from the plasma burns, the enormous aliens begin whacking at the two heroes with the tentacles that aren’t being used to hold their prisoner. As he dodges the blows and tumbles to the floor, Mick tries not to be distracted by the helpless moans spilling forth somewhere above his head. He looks round for Lou and sees the latter somewhat transfixed by the redhead.

 

To be fair, it’s hard to blame him – the creature is quite a sight even in his violated state. High prominent cheekbones and fine-boned features flow gracefully into a moon-white neck and slender shoulders, wearing nothing save a silver necklace. He is quite naked now. Mick’s eyes widen as he realises, as the taut thighs are pried ever further apart, that the creature has both male and female genitalia. With not one but two orifices being ruthlessly penetrated.

 

Through the broken gasps, he manages to say something: “H…h…help me.”

 

The plea for help clears Mick’s head (and Lou’s) somewhat. As Lou severs a couple of tentacles with his ray gun – eliciting harsh squeals of pain – Mick calls “What is your name?”

 

“Z…Ziggy.” Tears flow down the flushed cheeks, contrasting strangely with the long low moan that follows – as if the act being committed upon him brings a perverse pleasure of its own.

 

“Hang on, Ziggy! We’ll get you out of here in one piece. I promise.” He takes aim and blasts one of the first monster’s eyes.

 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Mick.” Lou takes out the other eye. Effectively blinded, the beast stumbles about roaring madly.

 

“You need to…to…get…hole…top of its – aaahhh!!” Ziggy’s sentence is interrupted by a particularly hard thrust from one of the probing appendages. Another begins stroking and pinching at his small pink nipples, making him mewl and gasp and shudder.

 

“Get its what?” Lou yells back, now perched on the blinded monster’s shoulders (or what passed for shoulders on its amorphous tumour-like body). Mick manages to zap off another tentacle, provoking a grating roar-shriek.

 

“The top of its head. Look for…for the…the soft spot. It’s the only – ” But the next words are cut off as a tentacle forces its way into Ziggy’s mouth with a slick obscene sound.

 

Wasting no time, Mick clambers onto the other fiend, nearly losing his grip on its slimy mottled skin. “Top of its head, Lou!” he calls. “There’s a vulnerable spot, or something.”

 

“Found it! It’s like a soft spot beneath the skin, you can feel – aaagh, fuck!” The glee turns to terror. A tentacle has wrapped itself around Lou’s leg and seems to be pulling him into its gaping maw. Lou shoots several stinging blasts into that horrid mouth, but a long wide tongue, thick and covered in hard warts, emerges to fend off the shots.

 

All the while, Lou is being pulled closer and closer into the all-devouring teeth-lined cavern. Mick tries to shoot off the tentacle  trapping his comrade, but his aim is thrown off as the brute he’s straddling buckles in an effort to throw him off. What should he do now?

 


	3. Coup de Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing battle scenes is hard when you're distracted by the hentai.

Cursing unrestrainedly, Lou whips out the old-fashioned machete he has not used in an age and hacks at the warty tongue. Surprisingly, it works; the blade cuts a deep gash in the seemingly impenetrable flesh. Another hack at the tentacle holding him captive frees him instantly. He drops to the ground with a sharp yell.

 

“You alright, mate?” Mick calls.

 

“I might’ve sprained my ankle. No worries. Better save him before he gets pregnant or something, though!” Mick looks at Ziggy – the monster appears to be pumping its foul seed down his throat, his weakening struggles serving little purpose. His lips emit small stifled cries, stretched tight around the ugly throbbing organ that threatens to choke him. His eyelids flutter; running out of breath. And all the while his body is penetrated and manipulated like a rag doll for the sick pleasure of his captors.

 

Blades seem to work better than plasma rays, so Mick draws his trusty shortsword – made of blue Anthean steel – and gropes until he feels the soft spot Ziggy was talking about. He stabs the ogre right in the head. The knife penetrates the skin easily and slides through the hole into what must be the brain. It makes a terrible squishy, crunching sound. A short distance away, he hears Lou doing the same thing to the other monster with a savage half-delighted roar.

 

With haste he slides and clambers down the beast as it bellows, squeals, and finally drops dead. Its fall sends a tremor through the ground and the walls of the cavernous chamber.

 

Exhausted as he is, Mick lets out a whoop of triumph that is echoed by Lou’s. The moment of victory is dampened when he sees the unmoving white body lying some distance away.

 

His grin fades as worry takes over. “Do you suppose…he’s still alive?”

 

As they approach, there continues to be zero sign of movement from Ziggy. Mick kneels to examine the strange, beautiful alien they had ended up rescuing.

 

Upon a closer look, his narrow chest rises and falls, indicating he’s alive at least. They can see his limbs trembling from exhaustion; the deep flush is fading from his face, leaving the skin alabaster once more and the golden mark on his forehead gleaming faintly. He murmurs something unintelligible when Mick leans close. Even stained with traces of slime, the pink lips are inviting, especially slightly parted and panting.

 

“What d’you suppose we do with him?” asks Lou.

 

“I dunno. Suppose we haul him back to the ship. And we can drop him back home once he wakes up.”

 

“Sounds like a plan. Hope he doesn’t weigh too much.”

 

Ziggy turns out to be amazingly light for his considerable height. Mick doesn’t have much trouble carrying him without aid. He can’t help but enjoy the feel of this unconscious beauty in his arms. It would be so easy for anyone to take advantage of him, he thinks almost protectively…and not without a stirring of excitement.

 

Ziggy’s eyelashes flutter; his brow furrows and he moans, breath hitching. Mick suddenly has to make an effort to contain that stirring.

 

“Hey. You’re alright…you’re safe. We’ll take you home soon, hear?”

 

Mick’s voice seems to soothe him back into unconsciousness. He goes limp once more, and allows the two voyagers to deliver him to safety.


	4. New Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shamelessly copied from that James Bond scene where there is shower-cuddling-while-clothed (mine has more sex though, if that can be considered an improvement)

It has been a long two days hunting down the tentacled ogres. Mick ends up falling asleep in front of the ship controls (which are in autopilot mode) and finds himself waking abruptly, wondering what time it is. The digits on the cockpit dashboard indicate an odd hour, neither daybreak nor full night.

 

Then again, what was night and day in the indifferent vastness of space? Mick can barely remember the feel of sunlight, even after spending most of his years on planet Earth.

 

He’s about to stumble off to a proper bed, when a low dulcet voice interrupts.

 

“Is there a bath facility here?”

 

He turns around to see a tall, sharp-boned figure silhouetted in the doorway of the cockpit. As it approaches, the shadow lifts to reveal an elfin face framed by flame-coloured hair. The face of a fae creature from the folk tales of the planet he had left behind.

 

“Ziggy. Are you…do you feel alright?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I just wanted to clean myself of this filth.”

 

Ziggy steps further into the light, and Mick has to restrain himself from letting his eyes roam the flawless expanse – the lithe long legs, the silver necklace offsetting a finely sculpted clavicle, slender pelvic bones that lead to rather well-endowed nether regions. The streaks of slimy residue doesn’t detract from the alien’s beauty.

 

“Um. Bath cubicles are down the corridor, to the left. Here, I’ll show you the way…”

 

“I can find my way just fine.” Ziggy turns to go…but not before favouring him with a smile and half-lowered lashes that makes him more confused than ever.

 

No; confused is not the right word. He knows very well what he feels. As he gets up and stretches his aching limbs, he can’t stop thinking about how startlingly blue Ziggy’s eyes are.

 

And how those eyes would look like gazing up at him, wide with lust and need….

 

* * *

 

Lou walks into the cockpit stretching and yawning about an hour later. Mick himself is fully awake, having a coffee and reconstituted bagel.

 

“Has our princess woken up yet?” he asks, rubbing his eyes.

 

Mick frowns. “He’s – actually, he was in the shower. But he should be out by now. Unless cleansing rituals take two hours where he’s from.”

 

“Should we, like, go check?”

 

“I’ll go.” Mick walks to the area containing the bath cubicles; there are only four of them, and the hiss of a nozzle is coming from the last one. As he gets closer, he is shocked to hear an unexpected sound: sobbing.

 

“Ziggy?” he calls. “Are you alright in there?”

 

A muffled reply; he can’t make out the words. “Do you need…help?” he offers.

 

Ziggy falls quiet. Then the door unlocks and slides open. Warm mist hits Mick in the face as he tentatively enters the cubicle. The alien is huddled in a corner, knees to his chest. He looks up with red-rimmed eyes that are heartbreaking to behold.

 

“Why are you crying?”

 

The question only evokes a fresh wave of sobs. Alarmed, Mick drops to his knees and finds himself putting his arms around Ziggy’s trembling frame, not giving a flip about his clothes getting soaked. All around them droplets hang in the air; opening the door has messed up the gravity regulator.

 

“Are you upset about…about what happened to you back there – were you held prisoner?”

 

Silence.

 

“What did they do to you?”

 

A sniffle. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“…Alright then.”

 

They remain like that for some time, Ziggy huddled in Mick’s embrace, the shudders slowly dying down as his crying ceases. Finally he says: “I should have hated it when they…what they did, when you saw me.” He sniffles. “But part of me e-enjoyed it.”

 

Mick gently rubs his shoulder. “There’s…well, there’s no wrong or right. You felt what you felt. But you got out alive and well from something not many would’ve survived. Doesn’t that count for something?”

 

Another louder sniffle. “I suppose you are right.” Sighing, Ziggy buries his head in Mick’s neck. His breaths are hot against the skin, and Mick realises he is very undeniably aroused.

 

It doesn’t help matters when, only minutes later, Ziggy’s breathing quickens and he presses against Mick – legs unfolding, those arms that are strong for all they’re so thin pulling him in.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“M-Mick. My name is Mick.” His trousers have suddenly gotten quite tight.

 

“Ohh.” That exquisite body arches against his.

 

“Touch me, Mick.”


	5. It Gets Lonely In Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mick gets horny and Lou is an ass (nothing new here)

Mick swallows, his mind reeling. “Are you sure?”

 

“Touch me. Please.” His sex is flushed and firmly curved and eager. Mick slides a hand along it, under it, to discover that the feminine slit beneath is equally eager – wet and warm, inviting him in.

 

Without being fully conscious of it, Mick is pulling his pants off, throwing aside the soft slip-ons he wears on board in lieu of proper shoes, grasping Ziggy’s arched hips – they feel so slim, so cool. The alien is marble-like even in heat, except for his genitalia; his sex, male and female, is as flushed as any human’s. And the cheeks that turn pink so prettily as Mick thrusts right into him.

 

They move in a relentless, satisfying rhythm. His head falls back as cry after sharp cry is torn from his throat. As they both get closer to climaxing, he reaches for his cock. Mick grips his wrist before he can relieve himself. “Let me,” he grunts.

 

He takes Ziggy’s cock in hand and runs it up and down in long, steady strokes. The alien thrashes beneath him, begging for release. Mick gives it to him shortly after orgasming himself, spilling deep into that hot deep cunt.

 

His lips find Ziggy’s and they breathe harsh panting breaths in unison, spilling their sighs into each other. He finds Ziggy’s tongue to be wonderfully limber, responding to his invasion with twisting writhing movements, while the taut muscles quiver as if already hungry for more.

 

It seems mere moments have passed before a wanton plea tickles his ear.

 

“Take me. From the other end.” Ziggy’s legs spread beneath him.

 

“Ziggy…I…think I’ve had enough. Later. Alright?” Mick tries to lock his lips in a kiss, but the latter has no patience for such tenderness. Slim ankles hook around his waist, try to draw him back in.

 

“Please. Take me again. I need it.”

 

“You’re crazy.” Mick disentangles himself from Ziggy’s limbs.

 

The latter frowns; a hurt look crosses his face, just briefly.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, but I don’t even know what’s going on. First you’re crying, then you tell me to – to fuck you. You’re confusing me…Ziggy, what’s wrong?”

 

Ziggy has gone cold. His brilliant blue eyes are clouded as he withdraws bodily from Mick. “I apologize. I – ” He rises abruptly and bites his lower lip. “I shall leave now.”

 

Before Mick can say a word, the alien disappears down the corridor, leaving him on the floor in the cooling cubicle as droplets float out into the air.

 

* * *

 

Lou is completely perplexed. It has been hours and Ziggy has yet to make an appearance. Mick had emerged red-faced and muttering and refused to give him a straight answer. There is no apparently sane individual on board to talk to, and so Lou gives in to a long groan of frustration as he enters his sleep chamber, prepared to throw himself on the bed and into a good book.

 

Except there is someone already in his place.

 

Lou stops dead in his tracks, blinks, tries not to gape.

 

“Do people on your planet ever wear clothes?” he finally asks.

 

Ziggy’s long, pale body lies stretched belly-down on the mattress. He turns to meet Lou’s gaze.

 

“You helped rescue me. But I’ve yet to know your name.”

 

“Uhm. Lewis…you can call me Lou. By the way – how did you know this was my room? Or did you intend to get Mick?”

 

Ziggy’s lips turns down slightly. “I did…that is, we were getting intimate, but then he pushed me away.”

 

“But he’s still, y’know, into you?”

 

“I don’t know. Perhaps.” Ziggy slithers onto his side, exposing the flawlessly smooth lines of his taut stomach, and the undeniably ready state of his sex. “Are you lonely, Lou?”

 

Lou swallows and feels his own nether regions stir. He doesn’t reply.

 

“I’m lonely. Aren’t you?”

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but…well, the last time I got tangled with Mick over a girl he nearly punched my eye out. I ain’t gonna risk it just coz you’re a different species.” Lou held up his hands. “I’m sorry.”

 

He plops down onto the bed and gently plucks the book Ziggy has been reading, a Dostoyevsky, from his hands. “You like this? You can have it. The next bedchamber is vacant.”

 

Ziggy sits up; but just as Lou think he’s about to leave, firm fingers curl about his arms and pull him down. A tongue, surprisingly hot for all its lips are so cool, licks at his neck. He pushes the alien away.

 

“Stop it!”

 

Undeterred, Ziggy tugs at him again, this time pressing a terribly attractive body against his own. Nimble hands try to unfasten his pants. He wrestles them away, grabs the wrists and pushes again, harder this time. “Damnit!!”

 

Ziggy’s head slams against the bedpost as he gasps with pain. Lou reaches for him; hesitates. “I’m sorry. Are you OK?” He shakes his head. “Damn it, Ziggy, what is wrong with you?”

 

Ziggy’s lower lip trembles just a little. For a moment Lou feels terrible.

 

Then the latter looks up at him through half-lidded eyes and says:

 

“Are you going to punish me?”

 

“…What?”

 

“I’ve committed a crime against decency. I forced myself on you.” The voice grows low, submissive, velvety. “For that, I should be punished.”

 

“I…you didn’t…”

 

The lithe white body stretches out before him. “Do what you must. I won’t stop you.”

 

Lou rubs at his forehead. “You know what…just. Stay there.” He exits the room.

 

When he returns, Ziggy is in the same position, more eager than penitent. The alien doesn’t struggle in the slightest when Lou ties his wrists together with the rubber straps and fastens them to the bed rail. His breathing quickens a little as his ankles are bound and each one tied to the ends of the bed.

 

“What are you going to do to me?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Ziggy pulls at his bonds, arches his body. “Surely you won – nnff!” His words are cut off as Lou gags him with a length of fabric, winding it twice between his lips, around his head, securing it in a tight knot.

 

“I’m really sorry. I just want to read in peace for a while, all right?”

 

Now Ziggy begins to struggle, making small indignant sounds mixed with desperation. A glance at his cock shows it flushed and hard with want. Lou briefly considers relieving him.

 

Instead he grabs the Dostoyevsky and another novel, a Walter Tevis, and leaves the chamber. I’m not getting into dangerous games, he tells himself.

 

“I’ll come back in a while, alright?” He tries to ignore Ziggy’s muffled protests and writhing as he closes the door resolutely behind him.


	6. Plug In Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bondage is never not fun to write, like if you agree

Time passes faster than he expects. The novel is absorbing, and the bed comfortable. An hour and a half passes before Lou looks at the LED digits on the wall and realises he might have been a bit unkind.

 

He enters the chamber where he left the alien tied up…and almost immediately gets a raging hard-on.

 

Ziggy is writhing and arching relentlessly, sobbing and moaning through the gag. His body shows signs of desperate arousal – from the pink cheeks and erect nipples (such small delicate nipples they are, Lou notices, and perfectly formed) to the painfully swollen male sex, and the other one practically dripping beneath. The whipcord muscles in his lean legs are pulled tight.

 

“Amazing,” Lou breathes without even realising it.

 

He runs a hand down one taut thigh, brushes one of the nipples, eliciting a short stifled sound.

 

Straddling the naked body, Lou does what he had considered doing before he left his prisoner earlier: he takes the swollen cock in hand and strokes it to release. Ziggy is so full that he comes in mere seconds, spilling silvery-white streaks over his flat belly and Lou’s fingers.

 

Curious, Lou licks off some of it. He has really only tasted a man’s come once in his life…but this was a little different. There is an odd zing to it, a slight bitterness that is fascinating.

 

Another bout of stifled moaning turns his attention back. Ziggy is still wanting. He can see the gaping labia, the deep pink of the inviting female opening just begging to be filled.

 

“Okay,” Lou says, breathing heavily. “If that’s what you want.”

 

He decides to see what happens if he teases the creature just a little further though. Lou slides a finger, then two, into the hot cunt and finds it a most marvellous piece of anatomy; the way it flexes around his digits like an independent creature, trying to suck him in.

 

“Such a hungry thing. Are you like this all the time, back home?” He pushes a little deeper. “Such a hungry little slut?” Ziggy’s movements grow more urgent. “How many cocks can you take? If there were ten more men on this ship, you’d let them fuck you till you’re sore?”

 

A long, low sound of pleasure – as if Ziggy is savouring every word, revelling in being talked down to like that.

 

“Pity we killed those tentacled monsters. Perhaps if we ever bump into another one, we could hand you right over; use you as payment for whatever needs negotiating. Let them have their way with you.” He fits in another finger and teases Ziggy further. “Let them use you as a fucktoy. How about that?”

 

The alien trembles and his blush deepens. He shakes his head; yet his body grows even more aroused, his breathing more laboured.

 

Lou can’t take it anymore. He disrobes quickly and straddles the narrow hips, and plunges right in.

 

The sensation is wonderful: Ziggy’s labia is slick and warm and opens up into a crevice both firm and giving, practically wrapping itself around his cock. He feels like he could come in seconds; but he draws it out as much as he can, going in long steady movements, resisting the urge to rut madly like an animal. They find a rhythm that suits them both perfectly, picking up speed toward the end and culminating in the most satisfying orgasm. Lou climaxes with a long groan, collapsing on the bed beside Ziggy.

 

He removes the gag and revels in the soft panting of those pink parted lips. Then he undoes the straps around the slender wrists and ankles. Ziggy’s breaths are slowing already; he is slipping into unconsciousness. Lou follows suit, dozing off with an arm around the creature’s shoulders, his legs tangled in the other’s.

 

The chamber door is still open when Mick, in searching all over the ship for Lou, finds him entangled in Ziggy’s pale arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lou realises things have changed when the banter that generally fills the uneventful stretches that make up the bulk of space travel is replaced by silence. Awkward, pregnant silence.

 

About 15.5 minutes into the stifling soundlessness, Lou finally breaks it.

 

“FINE. I fucked him. So what?”

 

Mick throws up his hands. “Nothing.”

 

“Nothing my ass. I know you better than your own mother, and that gesture does not mean ‘nothing.’ Stop being a bitch.”

 

Mick flashed him a glare. “I just think – from personal experience, as you already know – that getting tangled with…him…is a bad idea.”

 

“Oh really? Did he attempt to suck off your face, or bite your head off, when you stuffed him full of your cock? Maybe I caught a lucky break, right?”

 

“Christ, Lou, what’s getting your panties in a tangle?”

 

Lou shakes his head, trying to clear the cloud of irritability that had crept up on him without him realising it. “Shit, what’s wrong with us?”

 

“You think maybe we should have left Ziggy where we found him?” Mick frowns. “Pretty sure he’s messing with our heads...I mean, you should’ve seen him when I found him in one of the bath pods. Playing the victim and crying one second, then wrapping his legs around me the next and begging for a fuck.”

 

Lou feels a shudder up his spine at the picture, and not a bad kind. The sensation of plunging into Ziggy’s firm, wet folds is still fresh in his mind.

 

“What do you suppose he’s up to now?”

 

A quick scan of the cameras seems to reveal no traces of the alien’s whereabouts…until a flicker on the bottom right screen gives him away. A head peeks briefly out of a door before slipping back in.

 

“He’s just in the next room.” The adjoining comm centre.

 

“Plug in and let’s hear what’s going on,” says Mick.

 

Turning up the volume of the sounds being piped in from next door reveals a low murmur that crystallises into proper enunciations. On screen, they see a hologram being projected from the gleaming circular mark on Ziggy’s forehead. They hear his words “…has been executed, but there’s no guarantee of success.”

 

Mick and Lou exchange a startled glance before looking back at the screen.

 

The hologram emerging from Ziggy’s forehead is that of a slender pale creature, nearly identical to him, clothed in a clinging shimmery fabric. Its voice is slightly deeper, crisper. “How many encounters have been made?” it asks.

 

“Only one with each. More may be required to ensure proper fertilisation.”

 

“Yes. I suggest you try harder (-here a garbled incomprehensible word, like some long and unpronounceable version of Ziggy’s name-). We will retrieve you five sols from now at the appointed time.”

 

“Yes, my lord.” Ziggy touches his forehead mark, and the hologram winks out.

 

He emerges from the room to find Mick and Lou waiting for him. His eyes widen just a little, maintaining an innocent, quizzical look.

 

“We heard most of your little rendezvous there,” says Lou. “I think you’ve got some explaining to do.”


	7. Fulfilment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and all too soon things come to an end...for now

Ziggy’s eyelashes flutter as the startling blue eyes widen further, but as he opens his mouth Mick grips his thin shoulder and warns him: “You can play the innocent victim all you like; we know better by now. Be honest – are you on some kind of…mating mission?”

 

“So we’re supposed to get you pregnant, is that it?” adds Lou.

 

He lowers his gaze, shrinking back a little, before finally replying. “I had no choice. My…my planet is dying.”

 

“What do you mean? Your people are going extinct or something?”

 

Ziggy nods. “Birth rates and successful gestations have been plummeting – it’s something in the air, a rise in radiation levels. I am one of the few who have been deemed sufficiently fertile and have been sent to seek suitable beings of a similar species with whom to mate. It…it is hoped that the introduction of new genetic material will have a positive effect – ”

 

“Wait, so…your encounter with those tentacle creatures was planned?”

 

The smirk in Lou’s voice makes Ziggy’s cheeks flush. “Not at all. I was captured midway through my journey; in fact, I owe you for rescuing me in time. Or I might have been impregnated by those monsters and have to carry their loathsome offspring to term – in my precarious condition I cannot risk an abortion.”

 

“Hmm. Well you owe for something, alright. Even if only for the use of our sperm.” Mick grins just a little, loosening the grip on his shoulder.

 

He looks up at them from behind lowered lids. “I’ve nothing much to offer,” he says; although his husky tone suggests otherwise.

 

“Oh I’m sure we can come to an arrangement,” Lou replies. “The way I see it, the ultimate aim is to fill you with as much seed as we can, no? And in return you get to be our personal fucktoy.”

 

In a fit of playfulness, Mick grabs Ziggy and throws him over a shoulder; he weighs so little it’s not very hard to hold him in place as he wriggles. “Let’s start somewhere a little more comfy, eh?” he teases. As he carries him off, he slides a finger between the alien’s legs and finds it already wet.

 

By the time they get to a bedchamber, Ziggy is all but panting for it, his pupils wide with lust. Lou holds his legs apart as Mick examines his pussy, stroking his folds and making him moan quite shamelessly.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Mick tells him, licking the pink swollen curve, slick and glistening and strange yet exquisite tasting. “How bad do you want it? Hmm? What would you do if we left you unrelieved for days?”

 

“Oh, please – please…” Ziggy writhes in their grip as they pin him down. “I n-need it. I need it.”

 

“Need what?”

 

“I need to be fucked. I’m yours to use as you please. I…ahhh!” Ziggy cries out as Mick suddenly pushes his cock right in, only to withdraw it after three pumps.

 

“If you want any satisfaction, you’re gonna satisfy me first, love. Understand?” Mick changes position, hovering above his head now. “Open your mouth.”

 

The smooth hairless brow knit in a frown. “I-I don’t underst – ”

 

“What? Are blowjobs new to you? Surely not. Come now, your mouth can take cock as well as your cunt, I’m sure.”

 

“Maybe they don’t do oral where he comes from,” Lou suggests. “We should do him a favour and teach him something new.”

 

Ziggy starts to say something, but he’s silenced as his mouth is filled. He gags a little as Mick’s hard sex prods the entrance of his throat, struggling to adjust to the rhythm that’s being dictated by a hand at the back of his head.

 

Meanwhile Lou is now pounding at his cunt; he lifts his hips to meet the cock taking him at the other end, spilling small stifled cries as ecstasy fights for attention with his growing breathlessness. He coughs and gasps for air when his mouth is freed and Mick streaks his lips with pre-come. He mewls and grasps at the sheets and spreads his legs wider to accommodate Lou’s ruthless rutting, sobbing harder and harder and finally climaxing with a shudder as Lou spills deep inside him.

 

“Your turn,” Lou says breathlessly.

 

Mick proceeds to fuck him next, and he’s helpless to do anything but take it. There is none of the tenderness or hesitancy displayed during their first intimate encounter – a wild, rough lust seems to have overtaken both of them. He wonders hazily if they are punishing him for his distrustful behaviour or if it’s the endless wave of hormones his body is producing.

 

“Jesus, I’m getting hard again,” Lou grunts. It’s his cock next that is pushed unceremoniously into Ziggy’s mouth – this time he knows what is expected of him and doesn’t gag as much, doing his best to suck as he’s instructed. He gasps and arches as Mick climaxes and he comes a second time. His thighs are covered in mingled fluids, his pussy throbbing and sensitised so that the merest touch makes him shiver.

 

He nearly chokes when Lou comes with a jerk into his mouth. “Swallow it, there’s a good slut.” Tears streaming down his face, he does as he’s told, attempting to swallow all of the man’s seed even as some of it leaks down his chin.

 

“He looks so pretty like that, with his lips wrapped around a cock,” Mick comments, collapsing beside him on the bed. Lou agrees and keeps him in this position a few seconds longer before releasing him and letting him regain his breath.

 

“What shall we do with you in between, hmm?” Lou toys casually with his cunt, eliciting soft whimpers. “Can we trust you not to cause any havoc, or should we keep you locked up and on a leash?”

 

“Five days is all we have, huh?” says Mick. “Before your mothership comes for you? I’m sure we can fill you up plenty before then…”

 

* * *

 

They decide on allowing him to move freely, but with a tracking collar that lets them monitor his movements and location at any time. It only makes him look more delectable; the black band locked around his throat serves to emphasize his nakedness and the delicacy of his clavicle, his slim shoulders. It’s hard to resist bending him over whenever they wish and taking him on the spot, and he doesn’t resist.

 

Cold does not seem to affect him much, so they keep him unclothed. It’s much easier and more convenient for everyone.

 

In an astonishingly brief amount of time, he becomes quite good at sucking cock, bobbing his head in a pleasing rhythm and speeding up or slowing down as instructed, his tongue darting out to lick the underside – hesitantly at first, then more steadily once he knows they find it pleasing.

 

He does not appear to need sustenance, seemingly feeding on air and water. Occasionally he enjoys a glass of milk.

 

Whether he is naturally submissive or acts so to make himself appealing, they never find out; occasionally there are moments of insolence when he is slow to obey or ignores a command. In such moments he is bent over, spread out and given a good spanking. Despite the sobbing and pleading and clear indications of pain, it never causes any lasting trauma, and his cunt is ever eager and slick to the touch.

 

Sometimes, as foreplay, they make him play with himself for their pleasure. Stroking his cock and cunt in turns slowly until he’s flushed and moaning and aching for it. He is never allowed to come unless it’s with one of their cocks inside him. They take pleasure in wrecking him and making him beg. It certainly livens up the long, dull journey to their next port of call.

 

On his last day with them, they leave him stimulated and practically dripping for hours, unsated and tormented, before finally grabbing him and fucking him so hard he can no longer stand.

 

The alien creature who comes for him – also similar in build and beauty, with a slightly higher feminine voice – does not comment on his debauched state when it (she?) retrieves him.

 

“I see he has been steadfast in fulfilling in his duty,” comes the cool remark.

 

Lou starts with a witty comeback, but it doesn’t seem fitting with the creature’s solemn demeanour. “We, uh, we can help bring him onboard your vessel,” he offers. Ziggy is lying in a heap on the floor, panting and soft with sweat and bliss.

 

“That would be much appreciated.”

 

As Mick first carried him onto their ship, Lou carries him out of it and into a narrow corridor made of a blue glowing steel-like substance. It opens up into a larger space with a rounded ceiling that makes him think, strangely, of cathedrals. More bluish steel make up the walls, which pulsate faintly with veins of light.

 

“You may place him there.” She points to a stark-white raised platform in the centre. “I’ll need to examine him to ensure he’s been properly fertilised.”

 

“May we watch?” Mick can’t help but ask.

 

The alien considers. “You may; but immediately after the process, you will have to leave. I am on a schedule and must retrieve the other candidates.”

 

The two of them nod and stand back (quite respectfully) as the dignified creature goes about her duty.

 

The examination process is rather erotic. Perhaps it should be no surprise.

 

His legs held apart by stirrup-like devices that appear from nowhere, Ziggy is methodically probed and scanned. Occasionally he squirms and sighs in such a way that necessitates both of them having to hide the signs of their growing arousal.

 

Mick finds himself awkwardly removing a hand from where it shields his crotch as the alien hands him the tracking collar. “I believe this belongs to you.”

 

“Ah yes…thank you. We’ll, uh, we’ll be on our way then.”

 

When they last lay eyes on Ziggy, he is still lying down with his legs spread, his cunt already slick from the thorough inspection. His hungry eyes linger on them as the door folds shut and marks their farewell.

 

“Do you suppose we’ll ever see him again?” says Lou as the ship fades into the distance and the tightness of his pants recedes.

 

“God, I hope so.” A sigh.

 

“We could cross whole galaxies and not find a creature like that.”

 

Mick’s wistful stare is slowly replaced by a grin. “Well. Good thing we got plenty of footage from the last few days…”


End file.
